Hollystar and Breezestar
by Blazingstar of ThunderClan
Summary: They would have cracked under the new pressure of leadership if they hadn't found comfort in each other. HollyXBreeze two-shot. OOC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A few things you need to know:**

**1) Hollyleaf is ThunderClan's new leader**

**2) Breezepelt is WindClan's new leader**

**3) Lionblaze is ThunderClan's deputy**

**4) Breezepelt and Hollyleaf are _not_ siblings**

**Okay, this is my first ever Warriors fic, and it may develop into my first ever LEMON! Please tell me what you think! **

Hollystar and Breezestar

Hollystar's POV

"Hollystar!" I looked up from the vole I'd just begun eating as the dawn patrol came bounding into camp, their pelts bristling.

"What's wrong?" I asked urgently, sensing their anger and disbelief.

Foxleap trotted up with a piece of fresh-kill in his jaws and dipped his head in greeting."We just finished patrolling along the ShadowClan border, and we found this on the way back," he reported, dropping a half-eaten squirrel at my paws. I leaned down and sniffed it to find that it was coated in ShadowClan scent.

"Where did you find this?" I demanded, hoping that the answer wasn't what I thought it was.

"On our side of the border! ShadowClan have been stealing prey again!" Foxleap growled.

I sighed. We'd had a battle with ShadowClan a few suns ago because they'd been stealing our prey, and although quite a few cats were recovering in Jayfeather's den at the moment, we had kicked butt. Apparently, ShadowClan hadn't learned their lesson. I sniffed at the prey again, relieved to find that it was decaying.

"Thank you for reporting this, Foxleap," I mewed as I leaped onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" I yowled.

After a few moments, everybody had gathered. "The dawn patrol have found evidence that ShadowClan might be stealing our prey again," I announced. "It seems as though we may not have been clear in our last battle that nobody can steal prey from ThunderClan, and-"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go attack them right now!" Berrynose interrupted. "Nobody can mess with ThunderClan!" Yowls of agreement rose from multiple cats.

"Are we cowards?" Poppyfrost added. "Let's go teach those ShadowClan scum a lesson!"

Everybody began talking loudly and yowling all at once, and I raised a paw for silence. "In order to attack, we'll need all our warriors. We're going to have to wait until everybody is out of Jayfeather's den and back to full health. After that, we'll keep our eyes open for further evidence. If we find any, _then_ we'll invade."

"Why don't we just invade right now?" Briarpaw challenged. "Or why not after all our cats are healed? This is enough evidence right here!"

"Because we're not sure if this is an old piece of prey from when they were stealing a few days ago, or if it's fresh. It's already decaying, so it's most likely from a few days ago. If we find more that's fresh, then we'll be certain that they are continuing to steal. Then it'll be time to launch an attack."

"But-"

"End of discussion." I said the words firmly and with calmness although I was beginning to feel annoyed. "We are _not_ attacking ShadowClan until further evidence is found. I simply warn you all to keep your eyes open."

The cats began grumbling and whispering among themselves, and I caught a few of the comments:

"-we could just attack-"

"That's kinda stupid-"

"-go teach those thieves a lesson-"

As I leaped off the Highledge, the crowd began to disperse. I could feel the new tinge of anger in the air, and all my responsibilities as the new Clan leader suddenly came crashing down on me. If only Bramblestar hadn't died so soon after appointing me as deputy...

Suddenly feeling grief for Bramblestar's death all over again, I felt the need to go take a walk and clear my mind.

_By the WindClan border..._

A cool breeze ruffled my pelt as I strolled along the WindClan border. I purred. I had recently come to love breezes, because whenever I was stressed, breezes seemed to just... carry all my worries away with them. They helped clear my mind. Now, whenever I needed comfort, I found myself heading to where there were the most breezes: Along the WindClan border.

"Greetings, Hollystar."

Startled, I turned and almost groaned. It was Breezepelt- no, Breeze_star _now, standing on his side of the border. He'd always been nothing but an annoying kit; how he had ever come to be leader, or even deputy, I had no idea.

Nevertheless, I dipped my head in respect to the new WindClan leader.

"Greetings, Breezestar," I said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. _Why have I always been so uncomfortable around him?_ I thought, slightly irritated.

"How are things in ThunderClan?" He asked politely.

Feeling a long conversation coming on, I sat down with my front paws tucked beneath my chest. Breezestar came and sat down in the same position in front of me, so close that our whiskers were about a tail-length apart. I was sitting half on the border and half in ThunderClan territory, while he was sitting half on the border and half in WindClan territory.

"Things in ThunderClan aren't going as well as I wish they were," I admitted.

Breezestar seemed honestly concerned. "Why not?"

"Well..." I hesitated. Should I really be telling my problems to a cat from another Clan? To the _leader _of another Clan? "Well, ever since we had that battle with ShadowClan over the stolen prey, every cat in my Clan has been on edge. When the dawn patrol found something that made it seem as though ShadowClan might be stealing prey again, they all insisted on rushing into a battle. As their new leader, I know it's my job to calm them all down and to make the right decisions, but it's just... hard." I sighed. "I can't help but wonder if Bramblestar made the right decision when he chose me as deputy."

Breezestar's eyes shone with unexpected sympathy. "I've been wondering about the same thing. You're not alone, Hollystar." He leaned in and licked my cheek in a comforting gesture.

Without thinking, I licked him back.

He simply stared at me, confused. I stared into his amber eyes as he stared into my green ones, and I was shocked by the depth of some emotion that I couldn't put my paw on lingering in his gaze.

If I hadn't known any better, I almost would've said that it was love.

Suddenly, he began purring loudly. I felt a jolt of excitement as he leaned in and gently licked me three times, once on my cheek, then between my ears, and lastly on the side of my neck.

By the time he had finished, I was purring as loudly as one of the Twoleg monsters that pass by on the Thunderpath. I moved to position myself next to him, my hindquarters in WindClan territory. I pressed my pelt into his while repeatedly rasping my tongue over the side of his face.

"So," I purred flirtatiously, "how are things in WindClan?"

He chuckled softly, then leaned close to my ear and whispered, "It's hard to remember when there's such a beautiful she-cat next to me."

My heart began to pound hyperactively, and a realization suddenly dawned on me: I had a crush on Breezestar. That must've been why I had always felt so uncomfortable around him, and being uncomfortable had then caused me to respond with anger. My being angry and irritated had must've then caused us to argue and end up thinking that we hated each other.

"Breezestar..."

"Yes, Hollystar?"

"I think I might like you..." I tensed, afraid he might turn on me with disgust and accuse me of disloyalty to my Clan.

Instead, he met my eyes. "Well, I_ know _I like you."

"Really?" I asked with confusion. "Well, if you... like me-" the thought was difficult to process- "then why were always so rude to me when we were apprentices?"

"Isn't it obvious? To hide my true feelings," he said simply, still holding my gaze. I was beginning to get lost in his handsome amber eyes. "The first day I laid my eyes on you, I almost couldn't bear how beautiful you were. But we were from different Clans, and-"

"Great StarClan!"

"What's wrong?"

"We're from different Clans!" I exclaimed. Reality slapped me in the face- I was the leader of a Clan. He was the leader of a different Clan. For us to be mates was...

Against the Warrior Code.

I was surprised at myself; I was falling for a _WindClan_ cat, just like my mother had. I was going against the Warrior Code, and for the first time in my life, I didn't care.

All I wanted was to be with Breezestar.

"Well... so what if we're from different Clans? I ...I love you. I want to be your mate, Hollystar. All I want is you."

Hearing him say that he loved me made me just about burst with happiness. "I know, I want to be with you, too, Breezestar. I love you. But our Clans can't know _anything_ about this."

He purred hopefully. "Are you saying you'll meet me here again in three days?"

I smiled. "I'll be here."

I stood up and stepped back over to my side of the border. "I need to go, Breezestar; my Clanmates are probably wondering where I am. I love you."

He stretched his neck over the borderline to lick my cheek. "I'll see you in three days. I love you too."

I purred, then turned and leisurely ran with long strides back toward the ThunderClan camp, smiling as a cool breeze whooshed past my face. They really had come to comfort me.

I loved them.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Everybody that reviews gets a Lionblaze plushie!**

**~Blazingstar**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They made my day! :)**

**This chapter is the same as the first chapter but instead in Breezestar's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters, so please don't sue me!**

Breezestar's POV

I carefully sank into the hunting crouch, tail down and paws as weightless as air. I slowly took one step forward, then another...

Once I was about two feet away, I pushed off the ground with my hind legs and sprang, slamming my paws down onto the ground to pin the creature as I landed. For a second, I thought I'd caught it. Kit-like disappointment flooded though me as I lifted my paws to discover that they were empty, and I glanced above my head to see the colorful creature fluttering away in a seemingly mocking manner.

The stupid butterfly had escaped me!

_Oh well, _I thought, arching my back and stretching my paws out in front of me in a long stretch.

I'd told my Clan that I was going out to do a solo patrol of the borders, but honestly, I had just wanted to get away from camp. I'd never been under so much pressure before... Now that I was leader, every cat depended on me, and sometimes, it could be too much to handle.

Hopefully taking a walk would help clear my mind.

I strolled for a while, enjoying the cool breeze that ruffled my pelt and chasing butterflies and birds every so often. I was currently along the ThunderClan border, where I flopped down onto the ground and rolled around in the grass like a foolish kit. It was good to feel carefree for a while.

I stopped and stood back up abruptly when I noticed a black figure walking on the opposite side of the border in front of me. I squinted my eyes to see who it was, and my heart almost stopped as I recognized the beautiful pelt of Hollystar. We had argued every single time we saw each other as apprentices, but nevertheless, I'd had a crush on her for a long time now. Her sleek black pelt that turned to silver in the moonlight, her deep emerald eyes that sparkled with humor as she laughed...

She was unbearably beautiful, both from her personality and her looks. She was the most perfect she-cat in the world, and to be honest, the affection I felt for her which had started out as a mere crush had grown over the moons.

I was in love with her.

_Should I greet her? _I wondered. What if we ended up arguing again, just like we had when we were apprentices? Then she would just hate me even more. But... if we had a pleasant conversation, perhaps she would warm up to me and possibly hate me a little less.

Gathering my courage, I slowly walked to edge of the border and up to about a half yard behind her. I hesitated before calling, "Greetings, Hollystar."

She jumped slightly, as if I had startled her, then turned towards me. She took a moment before politely dipping her head. "Greetings, Breezestar."

Just hearing her say my name caused my heart to throb. "How are things in ThunderClan?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady despite the fact that I was beginning to feel slightly nervous. What if I humiliated myself in front of her? What if she ended up laughing at me? What if she didn't even feel like talking to me?

_Be confident_, a voice in my head told me. _Nothing bad is going to happen._

To my surprise, she laid down on the grass with her front paws beneath her chest. I came and sat down in front of her in the same position she was in, hoping that I wouldn't offend her by coming so close.

"Things in ThunderClan aren't going as well as I wish they were," she muttered.

I wondered what was troubling her. If it was a tom that was causing for her to seem so sad and stressed, he would regret it. "Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Well... well, ever since we had that battle with ShadowClan over the stolen prey, every cat in my Clan has been on edge. When the dawn patrol found something that made it seem as though ShadowClan might be stealing prey again, they all insisted on rushing into a battle. As their new leader, I know it's my job to calm them all down and to make the right decisions, but it's just... hard." she sighed. "I can't help but wonder if Bramblestar made the right decision when he chose me as deputy."

For a second, I was shocked. I had thought that there was something wrong with me, because ever since I had become leader, with all these new responsibilities, I had felt as if I couldn't handle it. I wondered if I was the right cat for the job, and if my previous leader had made a mistake when they'd selected me as the future leader.

But now here she was, telling me that she was going through the exact same thing. Maybe there wasn't something wrong with me after all. Hollystar was doubting herself, yet I knew she'd be one of the greatest leaders the Clans have ever seen. I was doubting myself as well, but maybe, just maybe, I would end up great as well.

In the next second, I was sympathetic. She shouldn't be doubting herself and be feeling so down. She was absolutely _magnificent_; couldn't she see that?

"I've been going through the exact same thing," I told her, hoping to comfort her just as she had unintentionally comforted me. "You're not alone, Hollystar." Unable to contain myself, I leaned in and swiftly licked her cheek.

Electricity jolted through me from ears to tail-tip as she licked me back even more swiftly than I had licked her. I was speechless. _Why did she do that? _Surely she couldn't have the same feelings for me as I did for her.

As I gazed into her emerald eyes, I had a sudden passion to grab her, lick her, make her moan...

I wanted to mate with her, which was very, very wrong.

But I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to continue conversing with her as if nothing had happened. I had to do _something _to show her my affection. Plus, I had to do something to release at least a bit of this burning, building passion inside of me that was screaming at me to make love to her.

I leaned in again and licked her three times, first on her cheek, then between her ears, and then on the side of her neck. I licked her slowly, gently, and lovingly, letting all my affection for her spill out into the gesture.

To my delight, she didn't pull away. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it; I'd never heard a cat purr that loudly before.

When I was finished, she stood up, and for a moment, I thought she was going to high-tail it back to her camp and never speak to me again because I had licked her. Instead, she came and sat down next to me, pressing her pelt into mine and repeatedly licking the side of my face. With every lick, a jolt passed through me, just like the first time she had licked me.

"So," she purred flirtatiously, causing more passion to build inside of me, "how are things in WindClan?"

WindClan... Wow. Talking with Hollystar had caused me to completely forget about my Clan.

I chuckled at the realization of how much an infatuation can cloud a cat's mind. "It's hard to remember when there's such a beautiful she-cat next to me," I admitted.

She was silent for a moment before hesitantly saying, "Breezestar..."

"Yes?"

"I think I might like you..." She tensed, waiting for my reaction.

_She_ liked _me_? If she really did, then shouldn't I admit my feelings? Determined, I gathered my courage for the second time that day, then locked eyes with her and said, "Well, I _know_ I like you." I only said that I _liked _her because I was afraid it would creep her out if I said I _loved _her.

"Really?" she asked, confused. "Well, if you... like me, then why were you always so rude to me when we were apprentices?"

"Isn't it obvious? To hide my true feelings." It was true- as apprentices, I had been as rude and mean to her as possible, because I was afraid she would figure out my feelings if I was sweet toward her while I was bitter toward everybody else. "The first day I laid my eyes on you, I almost couldn't bear how beautiful you were," I continued, not adding that, at the moment, she _was _unbearably beautiful. "But we were from different Clans, and-"

"Great StarClan!" she cried suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, thinking she was about to tell me _'Great StarClan! Do you ever _shut up_?'._

"We're from different Clans!" she exclaimed, desperation in her eyes.

"Well.. so what if we're from different Clans? I..." I hesitated. Was it too early to admit this to her? "I love you, Hollystar. I want to be your mate. All I want is you." The words accidentally tumbled out of my mouth, but I was glad they did.

She purred. "I know, I want to be with you, too, Breezestar. I love you. But our Clans can't know _anything_ about this."

Hearing her say those things caused for my heart to pound hyperactively, and I purred at the thought that she loved me too. "Are you saying you'll meet me here again in three days?" I asked hopefully, not wanting to wait until the next Gathering to see her again.

She shot me a dazzling smile, showing off her sparkling, almost alabaster teeth."I'll be here," she said, getting up and moving to stand in front of me. "I need to go, Breezestar; my Clanmates are probably wondering where I am. I love you."

I stretched my neck in order to reach her face and gently licked her cheek again. "I'll see you in three days. I love you too."

She purred, and I sighed as she turned and ran with long strides back toward her camp.

Hollystar. I loved her.

**A/N: Okay, there you have it! The second chapter! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! :)**

**But, to be honest, I felt like this chapter slightly sucked. Like it was... flat. :'( **

**Please review! I love you all!**

**~Blazingstar**


End file.
